


Growing Up {Kindergarten Chatfic}

by TrashChan99



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChan99/pseuds/TrashChan99
Summary: This story is the embodiment of "YOUR BOYFRIEND BUILT LIKE A BITCH, you should be my girlfriend instead :)"{Highschool AU}Level 300 cringe.{Ships}-Billy x Protagonist (I'm gonna call him Adrian)-Cindy x Buggs-Nugget x Lily x Felix (Love Triangle!)-Ted x Penny-Monty x Carla-Jerome x Monty (BroTP)-Ozzy x Madison-Ron x Alice
Relationships: Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Buggs/Cindy (Kindergarten Video Games), Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Felix Huxley/Lily, Jerome (Kindergarten Video Games)/Original Character, Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Nugget/Felix Huxley (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Kudos: 5





	1. A Little Backstory

>There all 15

>Danner and Applegate are still alive

>Penny was repaired by Carla and Monty

>She lives in Montys basement

>Nugget and Cindy are cousins

>Cindy has a crush on Felix

>Monty uses crutches and can _kinda_ stand on his own, but not for long

>Nuggets real name is Nathan

>Lily and Felix are dating **(For at least the first half of the story)**

>Diana (Dr. Danner's plant) was turned into a human **(I got this idea from[EmilyForever14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmilyForever14) On Wattpad)**

>She is deaf and mute

>Penny taught her sign language 

>Jerome has a crush on her

>Buggs, Jerome, Monty, ad sometimes Cindy are best friends

> So are Nugget, Adrian, Billy

>Lily doesn't hang out with them much since she's dating Felix

>Nugget still has a crush on her but tries to hide it

>Nugget now just calls her Lily to not make her uncomfortable 

>Cindy doesn't act like a mega-bitch anymore

>Cindy is Bi


	2. THOT PATROL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Names~
> 
> Protag(Adrian)- Time Loops
> 
> Nugget- Anti Felix, Felix Club President
> 
> Lily- Liliana~
> 
> Bily- Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President
> 
> Cindy- 7 Rings on a Budget
> 
> Monty- That One Drug Dealer Friend
> 
> Jerome- YoYos are cool I swear
> 
> Buggs- Rehabilitated
> 
> Penny- Totally Not an Android
> 
> Felix- Roach
> 
> Ted- Sweetheart
> 
> Carla- Big Chungus
> 
> Diana- Plant Mom
> 
> Ozzy- Annoying
> 
> Madison: Gerbil
> 
> Alison- Doll
> 
> Ron- Flash
> 
> The last three were hard to come up with. But let's get on with it!

**Crack-Head Kindergarteners**

**Time Loops:** I have a question

 **Time Loops:** I wonder if the birds on bird feeders are friends or if it's like a public bathroom where no one makes eye contact

 **Annoying:** It's 3 am why are you up

 **Time Loops:** Why are YOU up

 **Annoying:** ...

 **Annoying:** Touché

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** I don't know Spanish!

 **Big Chungus:** Lol that fucking name!

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** Felix is a bitch soo...

 **Roach:** I'm right here

 **Time Loops:** We noticed

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** We just don't care

 **Roach:** That's rude

 **Roach:** Why do you guys hate me so much

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** Because of you I haven't seen my sister in 4 days

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** AND I LIVE WITH HER

 **Liliana~:** You're exaggerating

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** Possibly, 

**Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** But you gotta admit I have a point

 **Roach:** I still haven't gotten an answer to my question. WHAT DID I DO THAT WARRANTS A ANTI FELIX CLUB

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club President:** Exist

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** Exist

 **Time Loops:** Exist

 **Annoying:** Well damn

**Crack-Head Kindergarteners**

**Sweetheart:** Hey guys maybe stop being mean to Felix

 **Totally Not an android:** It hurts his feelings!

 **Time Loop:** He brought this onto himself when he asked Lily out

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** Yeah! There's only one idiot I'd let Lily date and that's Nugget!

 **Time Loop:** Yeah!

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club President:** Yeah!

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club President:** Wait what

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** The problem is I would ask Cindy to flirt with Felix to make them breakup

 **Roach:** What!

 **Liliana~:** WHAT

 **Anti Felix, Felix Club Vice President:** But she says she doesn't do that anymore

 **Time Loop:** Anymore lol

 **7 Rings on a Budget:** Yeah Ive changed

 **Yoyos are cool I swear:** Suuuuuuuurre

 **Yoyos are cool I swear:** And Monty can walk

 **That One Drug Dealer Friend:** Once a hoe, always a hoe

 **7 Rings on a Budget:** Fucking bite me Monty

 **That One Drug Dealer Friend:** No thanks. I'm sure your very sweet but I have a girlfriend

 **Flash:** Damn Cindys never be rejected before

 **Yoyos are cool I swear:** Another good day for the Thot Patrol

 **Totally** **Not an android:** What's a Thot?

 **Yoyos are cool I swear:**...

 **7 Rings on a Budget:**...

 **That One Drug Dealer Friend:**...

 **That One Drug Dealer Friend:** No one tell her


End file.
